Baby It's Cold Outside
by Nicole0919
Summary: Callie and Arizona decorating a Christmas tree. Prompt from a couple years ago.


The scent of lavendar filled the room as Arizona lowered herself into a generously bubble-filled tub. After a hard day's work, it was just what she needed to unwind. Callie had called only an hour before stating she would be late; a hip replacement she was determined to finish. Arizona couldn't blame her, for she was a hard working surgeon herself, she also refused to leave her patients "unfinished", if you will.

Just then, Arizona heard the front door open, then slowly close with a swift "click". She was certain it was Callie, and as much as she wanted to greet her with open arms, she stayed put in the tub filled with relaxation. Arizona laid her head back and closed her eyes while listening to the gentle footsteps of her lover traveling closer to her destination. Suddenly, Arizona felt cold hands attach to her shoulders, "I...oh god..that's cold!" she shouted as she turned to look up at a startled Callie. "Well, of course they are, it _is_ December silly," the dark-haired woman replied, softly laughing. Arizona looked at her with wide eyes, "Not funny." She shifted herself and let out a long sigh before closing her eyes again. Callie just stared at the beautiful, exhausted woman before her, "Hard day with the tiny people, eh?" Arizona reluctantly opened her eyes once again, "It's tiny humans," she corrected, "And yes, 18 hours straight at that place could make anyone go nuts." She stood up on wobbily legs and reached for her towel, "Sleep has been on my list and I plan to check it off very soon," she wrapped the white fabric around herself and headed for the bedroom.

Callie walked in after her and she saw her girlfriend frantically searching for something to wear. She decided to approach the slightly distraught blonde. "Hey, hey calm down," she placed her hands on Arizona's shoulders once again, only this time she didn't freak out at how cold they felt. Instead, she immediately closed her eyes and laid her head on Callie's chest. Her hands may have been cold, but Arizona could feel the radiating warmth protruding through the brunette, who was now wrapping her arms around her. Callie held her tight for a moment, before releasing her grip, "You go ahead and get ready for bed, but before you lie down I want you to see what I did with the Christmas tree." Arizona nodded and flashed her a quick smile before Callie turned on her heels and walked out of the bedroom.

Twenty minutes had passed and Callie was just about finished putting the last of the lights on the delicately decorated tree. She flipped the switch to the "on" position to reveal various colors flooding the tree with the occasional blinking and lightening of bulbs against dark green limbs. "Perfect," she thought as she stared up at the sight before her. Callie knew Arizona was going to be thrilled once she stepped foot into the array of color that was their living room.

Just when Callie thought that Arizona had fallen asleep, she heard loud footsteps heading towards the living room. "Calliope, where the hell are my pink pajama..." Arizona stopped dead in her tracks once she looked up at the glistening tree, and a smiling Callie. "Wow, Calliope, that thing is amazing!" Arizona always had a love for Christmas lights, and these amazed her more than any she had ever seen before. Her smile never faded and blue eyes darted towards the other woman, who was sitting on the floor next to her masterpiece.

Callie was currently in another world at the moment. The woman was too busy staring, not at the tree, but at Arizona. She couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she was, how her eyes twinkled with excitement, or how utterly _good_ she looked.

Still wearing nothing but the towel.

Callie bit her bottom lip at all the glorious thoughts running through her head; until she was brought back to reality by a familiar voice, "Honey, are you okay?" Arizona looking puzzled for a moment, stared back into dark brown eyes before slowly approaching her. "Uh..um, yep...I.. Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" She bit her lip again as she noticed the blonde inching closer. Arizona gave a weak smile, she wasn't buying it. She knew damn good and well what Callie was thinking, and it turned her on. "No reason," Arizona continued, "You know I love what you did with the tree and all," she was standing right in front of her, "Though, I'd have to admit the image sitting beside it is more beautiful than any decoration." Arizona gave her a playful kick in the shin and let out a hearty giggle that would melt even the coldest of hearts. This didn't help Callie. She adored Arizona's laugh more than anything. It made her feel warm all over. Callie reached up and gripped her tight around the arms, pulling her down to the floor, "You know, you're not so bad, yourself," she whispered dangerously close to Arizona's ear. The blonde shivered at the sensation of Callie's breath, she began to feel weak. She slowly pushed Callie's shoulders back until she lay flat on the soft rug underneath her. Arizona then placed a leg on either side of the brunette, straddling her. She looked down at her lover, "I love you," she mouthed, before leaning in and claiming her lips with her own. Callie instantly moaned into the kiss, she loved it more than ever when Arizona was in control. Callie then pulled her arms completely around the blonde on top of her, deepening the kiss, moaning louder at the contact of their tongues in sync with each other. This only made her desire grow stronger. Arizona broke the kiss, sat up, and gazed into her lover's eyes. So full of lust, want, and most distinguishable, _need. _Callie looked back into loving blue eyes, catching her breath before reaching up and placing a hand at the back of her neck, pulling her into another emotion-filled kiss. Her hands tangled in blonde strands as Arizona began toying with the hem of Callie's top. Sitting up, she allowed her lover to pull it up over her head in one simple move before carelessly discarding it somewhere on the floor. Arizona then attached her lips to the darker woman's neck, gently sucking at the soft, sensitive skin in between kisses. Callie let out a breathy moan at the contact she was recieving from the beautiful blonde above her. As she felt her traveling closer to her chest, the brunette then grabbed her girlfriend's hips, while arching her own up desperate to find some sort of friction; but Arizona pushed her back down to the floor with a hard "thud". "What do you think you're doing?" she asked surprisingly. Callie just looked at her, she knew Arizona was teasing. Normally, she enjoyed the torture, but today...this moment...

She wanted her _now_.

"Arizona, please!" Callie begged up at the blonde on top of her. Arizona couldn't help but to smile, she loved it when Callie pleaded to her about how badly she wanted her. Callie noticed the smile and with that, she grabbed at Arizona's hand, before unbuttoning her own jeans, and guided it down towards her throbbing center. The blonde immediately shut her eyes and a soft, pleasurable moan escaped her throat as she could feel just how aroused her girlfriend actually was. She then lowered her head and began kissing at unexposed breasts through the fabric of her bra. With her hand still inside Callie's jeans, Arizona began rocking her hips forward, creating more pressure where the brunette needed it to be. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead and eventually traveled down her chest with each gentle thrust of her hips. Arizona began to pick up the pace once she noticed Callie's breathing become more shallow. Her fingers circling firmly between her legs became increasingly faster as the dark-haired woman arched her hips up, mimicking the blonde's movements. "Mmmm," Callie breathed as she felt herself getting close. Her girlfriend, never letting up, began to feel Callie become tense and cry out her name. Callie's eyes snapped shut as she allowed her climax to take over her trembling body. Arizona slowed her movements until the woman stilled underneath her. Callie lay recovering, still trying to catch her breath. It was the only sound that filled the room.

Arizona, still straddling her, peered down at Callie with a smile. She leaned in to place a gentle kiss upon her lips before meeting her eyes once again. Callie grinned back at her while tugging at the towel, which was surprisingly still wrapped around the blonde's body. "I believe it may be time to get rid of this, hmm?" she licked her lips and went to undo the side that was tucked into itself, only to be stopped by a strong hand on her arm, belonging to Arizona. "Hey...wha...?" Callie tried to understand what was up with all her teasing. The gorgeous blonde then climbed off of her, stood up straight, and with a sudden move, the towel had fallen to the floor. Callie couldn't keep her eyes off. Sure she's seen her this way plenty of times, and with each occurance she became more and more mesmerized. At the same time, Arizona couldn't help but to feel just a tad bit shy. Standing there, naked, with Callie doing nothing but staring her down made her blush.

Just a little.

Callie took her by the hand and guided her to the floor once more. This time, Arizona settled underneath. The brunette showered her with soft kisses from head to toe before traveling back to her wanting mouth. Callie observed the blonde's movements, she loved how she shivered with every touch. She leaned down and lightly glided a warm tongue across Arizona's bottom lip. The woman underneath her groaned at the contact, and instantly opened her mouth to kiss Callie, though she had other plans.

The dark-haired woman had been kissing, licking, and softly biting at her lover for what seemed like hours now. Arizona couldn't take it anymore, and Callie thoroughly enjoyed it. She continued to explore her lover's body when Arizona got impatient and started arching her hips, pushing Callie forcefully towards her center. "Hey, now...easy," Callie looked up into desperate, blue eyes. She knew how she felt, and decided that Arizona has had enough. She pulled her into yet another passionate kiss before brown eyes met blue, once again. "Spread your legs," the brunette whispered seductively in her ear. Arizona wasted no time at all and did exactly what she was told. Callie disappeared, traveling down her body once more and leaving nothing but wet kisses behind. The blonde relaxed, closed her eyes and anticipated what was to come.

Arizona suddenly gasped at the feel of her lover's mouth enclosed around her center. She instantly tilted her head back, "Oh God, Calliope," she murmured between catches of her breath. She loved the way it made her feel...the way _Callie_ made her feel. She began to tremble underneath a strong Callie, who had her arms wrapped around her legs. She knew how crazy Arizona could get, and she didn't take any chances. The dark-haired woman began to speed up a bit, running her tongue in all the right places. She occasionally glanced up at the quivering blonde above her, eyes shut and mouth open allowing all sorts of alluring noises to escape into the thick air. Callie never wanted it to end, she would stay like this forever if she could.

Callie continued to pleasure Arizona in the best way she knew how. Her hand then traveled up to meet with the soft skin of her stomach before resting on a perfect breast, gently kneading it in her hand, and then to the other. The movements of her tongue on Arizona's now throbbing core never subsided. Callie could feel her muscles become tight, and she knew her orgasm was near. Though before she could even ponder it, Arizona was already screaming. Callie began to slow down but never did stop, and she _never_ took her eyes off the blonde who was currently in a rage of ecstasy. She didn't notice, but Callie was moaning herself. Just from the effects she had on her lover, seeing her like this, was the most amazing image in the world to Callie.

Once Arizona finally caught her breath, Callie inched back up her body, catching blue gaze. "You good now?" the brunette sighed jokingly before placing a hot kiss to the blonde's lips. Arizona giggled breathlessly and smiled, answering her question. They both lay close together, holding each other, taking in one another's scent, completely spellbound by each other. "The tree really does look pretty," Arizona assured, as she looked up into the wonderous color radiating off each bulb. Callie smiled, "I did it for you," she emphasized the word 'you' with a touch of Arizona's nose. The blonde smiled into dark brown eyes, "I love you," she stated before she buried her head safely into her lover's shoulder. "I love you, too," Callie smiled, as she took in the scent of Arizona's hair beneath her. Both smiling, and completely exhausted, they drifted off into a deep sleep; holding one another tight. Not a sound was heard other than steady breathing; and the sight of a beautiful bundle of colorful light echoing the walls as they slept.


End file.
